<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Countryhuman Oneshots by Fluffy_Leech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128011">Random Countryhuman Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Leech/pseuds/Fluffy_Leech'>Fluffy_Leech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Ancient History, Countryhumans oneshots, Gay, History in general, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry if any of my wattpad friends stumble across this, NSFW, Not for the faint of heart, Other, Romance, Slow Build, Slow To Update, depends on how im feeling, i hope my family doesnt find this, lets just be honest the reason you even got here is because you have nothing better to do, maybe probably most likely definitely gonna be shipping, oneshots, smut possibly, we are gonna find the meaning of life danmit, will add tags when needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Leech/pseuds/Fluffy_Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Austria-Hungary befriends German Empire after he accidently almost murders him</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random Countryhuman Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Austria-Hungary befriends German Empire after he accidently almost murders him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Austria-Hungary wished he could see.</p><p>Well, no. That wasn't entirely true. Being blind did have it's perks. For one thing, he didn't need to partake in the physical activities of combat, nor was it necessary for him to read or write. Best of all the Central European didn't have to view the surly hideous faces of all the other narcissistic nations. A win in his book.</p><p>But right now, as he wandered through the unfamiliar passageways of Prussia's castle, no doubt lost, sight would be quite welcome.</p><p>His parents, Austrian and Hungarian empires, had brought their son to one of the many meetings they had with his uncle, and of course none of them noticed the sightless child wander away from the fireplace, out the open door, and into the now seemingly endless maze of hallways. Typical. Nobody ever took much notice to the quiet boy, even when they were not in the thick of an argument. It was just something he had gotten used to over the years.</p><p>
  <em>This wall feels familiar. Am I going in circles?</em>
</p><p>Austro stopped again, one hand on the wall, and tried to feel for something, anything his mind might recognize. But much like the time before, and before that, and every other time he had stopped to run his hands along the carved stone bricks, nothing felt the same. A soft sigh escaped escaped his lips and he once again started moving forward. Why did he not just stay put? It would have been easier for everyone had he decided to sit next to the hearth, and deal with the angry shouts of Prussia and his mother. Trying to find his way through a five story castle, in an unfamiliar kingdom was one of the last things the boy ever wanted to do, yet here he was doing exactly that.</p><p>A sharp clang interrupted his thoughts and he stumbled backwards, internally panicking at the thought of running into a Prussian guard.</p><p>"S-sorry! I didn't mean- mean to hit you. I... I..." He swallowed the rest of the sentence, awaiting a response from the guard, but strangely enough none followed.<br/>
"I... you... S-s-sorry?"<br/>
Still no sound, or any movement to be detected. Strange. That would most likely entail that this was-</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute.</em>
</p><p>He edged forward, both hands now outstretched, and brushed up against the cold metal of armour. Still the knight did not move, and it dawned on him that this 'person' was nothing more than an empty shell of metal. An armour stand.</p><p>"Oh' you're not alive... you are... not... alive..."</p><p>A wave of embarrassment crashed down upon him and he physically slumped, before leaning right up against the wall. This was not the first time he had mistaken a suit of armour for an actual guard, but it was the first time he had done so in someone else's abode. Oh the shame. Thank the heavens that nobody saw him.</p><p>Austria pushed himself away from the wall and carefully made his way around the obstruction. Surely he had to be close to the meeting room. Over an hour and a half had he been walking, and in that time he had not been in the same place twice, not had he found anybody to help him. How big was this thing?</p><p>The smooth stone bricks he had been trailing suddenly dissapeared and he lurched to the side, ramming straight into the edge of a railing. Austria yelped slightly and grabbed onto the top before he could fall.</p><p>
  <em>Why would anyone just end a wall without some sort of indication of doing so? You could get hurt.</em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>
  <em>Correction. I could get hurt.</em>
</p><p>Austria reached out over the barrier and found himself grasping thin air. A balcony? Yes, that's what this appeared to be. That would mean there was quite possibly a staircase somewhere nearby.</p><p>With one hand on the smooth wood palisade, he started, one again to walk. Maybe there would be a servant around here and he could get back to his parents! It certainly felt like a busy place.</p><p>He was suddenly stopped by a long pillar, stretching upwards to the nonexistent ceiling. Letting go of his trusty wall, Austria nudged himself to where he thought the railing began again, and froze, paralyzed by the fact there was no structure, and he had no clue where anything was now. Austria-Hungary took a shaky breath before taking a step.</p><p>"Careful. There's a staircase."</p><p>The shock of hearing someone sent the blind nation into a panic and without thinking he spun around and took one, two, three steps backwards, directly off the top step, and into thin air.</p><p>Time seemed to slow in that fraction of a second. The realization of what he had just done flashed through his face, and he was dimly aware of the others shout.</p><p>
  <strong>Fwack</strong>
</p><p>The momentum the young country had accumulated in that miniscule piece of time, combined with the Earth's unforgiving gravity, send him toppling down the steps, and smacking into the wooden floor.</p><p>What felt like ages, but surely was only a few seconds later, he stopped moving, and just lay there, his body resting on the cold floor. A pair a feet were thuding above him, coming closer with each step.</p><p>
  <em>Well that was not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to find someone, but I guess it worked.</em>
</p><p>And with that, Austria-Hungary let go of his fading consciousness, and fell into the blissful land of slumber.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>(＿ ＿*) Z z z    ∑(0_O;)</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>The afternoon had started off as normal for German Empire. Spend a few hours cleaning various types of weaponry, attend midday meal, and them be ordered to the library for study. The last task had been somewhat unusual for the time, but certainly not unreasonable. To his understanding, two of Prussia's enemy's leaders were due for arrival in roughly an hour, and sporting a child would have seemed unprofessional.</p><p>Much like his father had claimed, a carriage did show up, and out stepped the two empires. He did not see a third person emerge, though the angle in which the window was positioned concealed a fair amount of the outside grounds.</p><p>Germany had been reading, furiously scribbling down notes for when his dad inevitably asked him what he learned, when a slight movement from his peripheral vision drew his attention away. He expected a cleaning servant, or quite possibly a guard patrolling the hallway, but instead who he saw was a complete stranger.</p><p>The person was a country, their bright colours an obvious indicator. He also looked fairly young, maybe a year or two under his own physical age. Quite lanky as well. Had he never been forced to train? And then the boy disappeared from his view. Without much though of the consequences, the German Empire snapped his book shut and made his way out the door and into the corridor to follow him.</p><p>Something was off.</p><p>The boy had an interesting aura surrounding him, one that seemed to be both hesitant and... confused? Why would he be confused? And why was he so stiff? His movements were unhuman. No, nothing about this character was normal.</p><p>The other abruptly stopped and spun around, their eyes locking.</p><p>
  <em>Damnit. He knows I'm here.</em>
</p><p>Before he could think up a believable excuse as to why he was stalking him, the other spoke.</p><p>"H-hello? I-is someone there?"</p><p>
  <em>What in the world?</em>
</p><p>"Helló? Van itt valaki?"</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Can he not see me?<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A realization struck the Germanic country. This boy, the other country, was he blind? He had heard of people born without the ability to see, but a nation with that? This was unheard of.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>. . .</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Can I mess with him?</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>An evil grin crossed his face. Boy was this going to be a great afternoon.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>_____________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>( ¬ᴗ¬) (。。)<br/>
_____________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"This is not a great afternoon, this is most definingly not a great afternoon."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Germany had not intended to frighten the other as badly as he did. He only meant to warn him of the flight of steps he was edging towards, but in typical fashion for himself, he had done so in the worst way possible. And now as a result, the other nation might very well be dead.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Nonononononon-" he leaped off the stairs and fluttered down next to the boy, hoping with all his might he still was alive.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Feeling lightheaded, Second Reich knelt down and pressed his hand against the others back. A wave of joy crashed down on him and he almost passed out in relief. He was, still in fact, breathing; quite well considering the height he had fallen.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You scared me, you know that," there was no response. Why he expected one he didn't quite understand. With a quiet sigh he slumped over, resting his head between the others shoulder blades.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do you want me to take you somewhere more comfortable?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>You are talking to an unconscious person, Second German Reich. He is not bound to answer.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With another soft exhale, he pushed himself back up and looked around for a suitable location to place the boy. He could carry him back up to the library, but that might take a while. His quarters? No. Nobody was allowed in there except the maid. The nursery was a valid room, despite not having been used in several years. Yes, that might just work.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Without much hesitation, Germany grabbed the others waist and carefully draped him over his back. He was somewhat surprised to find his new friend weighed next to nothing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Friend.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He paused and wondered why he thought of this stranger as a friend. He knew absolutely nothing about him, other than the fact he was blind. So why consider him to be a suitable acquaintance? And what if he didn't want anything to do with the German? How would that path play out? They could very well be enemies in the future. Or now. Maybe they already were on bad terms.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>No. Don't over think this. Its not helping you. Just focus on the task at hand.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Germany moved back up the stairway, every step bouncing the boy on his shoulder. He hoped he wasn't causing any sort of damage or worsening preexisting wounds. That would be undesirable.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm somewhat surprised you managed to explore so much of this place without retracing your steps. Its impressive really," he turned a corner into a different hallway, "And I'm striking up a conversation with someone who is unaware of anything going on around them. Typical."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had a habit of talking to inanimate objects. Not because he was insane, but because he was never allowed to go beyond the castle grounds. Rarely would Prussia ever invite guests over, and the maids and guards had been instructed to never have a conversation with the boy, hence his peculiar pattern of holding one way conversations with the statues, paintings, and other pieces of furniture around the place.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Germany finally came upon the old door to the nursery and opened it, the shrill squeal of rusty hinges painful to his ears. It was obvious this place had not been used for some time. The room itself was quite dusty, and much of the furniture had been pushed against the wall or covered. No problem. He could easily solve that.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Placing the blind nation on one of the couches, Germany quickly walked to the windows and threw the curtains off, letting in the much needed sunlight. It was also quite cold in here. Maybe investing in some firewood would be helpful. Yes. Firewood. He would go get that.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Before the central European country left he glanced back at the couch and its occupant. Still out, but it was worth noting he did look much better than five minutes ago. A slight smile etched itself on his face, and Germany stepped back out into the corridor.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Friend. That's what you are. My new friend.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>_____________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>_(-.- 」∠)_ ( ^w ^ *)<br/>
_____________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Austria-Hungary woke up feeling sick. Not necessarily 'I'm going to vomit' kind of sick, but something along the lines of 'I have a headache and everything is tilting'. It was not a great feeling.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He shifted slightly, unsure as what to do. Where was he? His last clear memory had been of him walking against a railing of sorts before, nothing. Absolutely nothing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hello?" He mumbled softly, not expecting an answer. Sure enough, no one spoke out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Okay. Okay. You can figure out where you are on your own. You don't need any help.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Austro pushed himself upwards, careful not to fall of the newly identified settee, and spun his head around. It was obvious that this room had not been used for some time. The stale air and the dust that floated around him gave that away. What was also strange was how familiar this place seemed. It was almost as if he had been here before.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Austria drew his knees up beneath his chin and sighed. Who brought him here? Was he a prisoner? How long had he been unconscious for?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>. . .</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Does anyone even care about my disappearance?</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He flinched at that thought. It had never been hard to tell that people were frustrated with his inability to fend for himself, but was it to the point they would just leave if given the choice? Surely not. Right?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The surprise he felt when a door opened expelled all previous thoughts.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"- ourse that would not work, he can't s- oh! You're awake!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Austria didn't move, just sat there frozen, staring at what was hopefully the entryway.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I was wondering when you would awaken. You gave me quite the fright..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He blinked slightly, unsure how to respond. This other person didn't seem threatening but you could never be too sure as to what their motives were. Was he trying to soften up for later?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Another akward pause followed before the other person cleared his throat and mumbled something Austria didn't quite make out. The soft sound of footsteps suddenly started up and he tensed, waiting for an attack. None came however. In fact, now that he listened closer, they were not coming towards him, but instead somplace across from where he sat.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Where am I?"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
He flinched again, this time at how harsh the other sounded.<br/>
"S-sorry, I didn't mean to- mean to bother you."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Damnit Austria. Stop stuttering. You'll appear weak.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't intend to sound so... harsh," his voice was much quieter now, and strangely enough, somewhat meek, "You are... in the nursery."<br/>
Austria mouthed an oh, before lapsing back into silence.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"So... who might you be?"<br/>
"M-me? Um..." He panicked slightly, trying to remember his human name, "András. My name is András."<br/>
"I mean your actual name. What country are you?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>This threw the blind nation for a loop. He could see him?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"P-pardon?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A slight chuckle escaped the other before he responded.<br/>
"I can see you for I'm a country myself. I believe that's how this whole thing works.<br/>
"Oh. Um... well..."<br/>
"If it makes you feel better, my name is Second German Reich, or German Empire for short."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That did not make Austro feel better. In fact, he felt worse, almost to the point of truly becoming ill. He was sitting in a room with Prussia's child, a sworn enemy of his mother.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Are you feeling okay? You don't look well."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Despite being dizzy and in no condition to be up, Austria unfolded himself and leapt off the couch. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He couldn't be in his presence, shouldn't be.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Austria-Hungary must have been going the right direction, because seconds after he bolted, a rough pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him to a stop.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You take another step and I won't hesitate to shoot you and throw your bloody mutilated corpse off the balcony," German Empire hissed, venom dripping off the words.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Without any prior warning, the blind nation's body finally gave out, and he slipped out of the German's grasp, sinking to the floor in a faint.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Shit!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The previously vicious tone of the others voice had changed and was replaced with what could only be described as fear. Fear? What did he have to fear?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Did I scare you? I didn't mean to do anything bad. Are you dying?! Please don't die! No... No...!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"D-don't hurt- don't hurt me."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hurt you why would I hurt you?" The genuine confusion in the other voice shocked him. Did he really not understand how threatening what he had said was? How out of touch was he?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>From his spot on the floor, Austria felt the other boy head away from him, off to who knew where. It was paranormal how quietly he walked. Even he was having trouble keeping track of where he was.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Something soft nudged up against his face and out of instinct he tensed, awaiting some sort of horrible torture, yet none came. Lifting a shaky hand up, Austria grasped onto it, and was pleasantly surprised to find a sort of stuffed animal.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to be friends. I have had no experience with other people before today. I don't know what to do."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well you're certainly not off to the greatest start," he muttered, unsure as to how he should respond. Austro could feel the other flinch.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"R-right," his voice was shaky, and Austria-Hungary felt a twinge of guilt. This poor kid. Had he really never been around other children?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>I can change that.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'll be your friend."<br/>
"W-wait. Really? You would do- would do that?"<br/>
"Of course!" He pushed himself into a sitting position, "You seem like you need it."<br/>
"Oh. So you are doing it out of pity now."<br/>
"What? No! This has nothing to do with pity," Austria exclaimed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was a another silence followed by a soft exhale, before German Empire moved again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"And your name? You have yet to tell me what it is."<br/>
"Um... Austria-Hungary. A-Austro for short," He mumbled.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"What? Austria? You're her child?" He nodded slightly. German empire just kept talking, "Sense when did she have any kids? Prussia never told me I had more relatives. He always said I was the only successor of the family. Sense when did you come into the equation?"<br/>
"Uhhhh..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A loud crash echoed through the room. Seconds later, a slightly smaller thump, this time right next to him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I have toys."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A small smile etched its way onto his face. Maybe the German wasn't so bad. Yes. This particular German was a friend.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>_____________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>(＠' v')    (˘∀˘)<br/>
_____________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Where the hell is he?"<br/>
"How should I know? I'm not the one who should be taking care of your brat!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Austrian Empire and Prussia were arguing. Not unusual. They always seemed to be nowadays. The topic of their argument was what was amusing. Or it would be had it bot been about his son, who was currently missing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Why were you not keeping track of him? That was your soul purpose, Hungary!"<br/>
"Well pardon me, but I was keeping you two from tearing each others throats out."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Prussia slammed another door opened, glanced around, and then pulled it shut.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well, are you not going to help?" He snarled, frustration lurking in the slight hiss of his words.<br/>
"It's your place, <em>Pruss</em>. I wouldn't want to intrude into your personal life, now would I," the hostility in his wife's voice bordered on pure rage.<br/>
"Help me look for your damn spawn before I decide to shoot him."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hungarian Empire winced. A large portion of this current situation was his fault. It had been his responsibility of taking care of Austria-Hungary, and he had failed. Not without good reason though. Had he not been there to pry the two siblings off each other, one or both would more than likely be laying dead right now. But in the five hours he had stood between the other countries, little Hungary had managed to escape the room and disappear into the castle.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Idea," Hungary proclaimed loudly, hoping it was enough to distract Prussia and Austria, "How about we find a hallway, any hallway, and go from either end until we meet in the middle. Does that sound like a good idea?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Pleasepleasepleasepleaseple-</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fine," both nations growled in unison.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Austria swept past him down their current passageway. Prussia just stood and glared at the Uralic nation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"What?"<br/>
The winged nation just sighed and turned around.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Looking back at his lover, then once again to her older brother, and concluding neither of them were in reach of the others throats, he went to work at finding his child.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Why did the two siblings have such an undying rivalry against each other? Hungary had never spent any large amount of time contemplating this question, but now seemed like a good time to actually think about that. Was it because they both were still competing for their late father's approval? That could explain some things. Holy Roman Empire had taken a great liking for his strongest children.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He opened another door expecting it to once again be unoccupied, but was surprised to find there was an inhabitant. Two in fact.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The room itself looked to be in a somewhat desolate state, but that had obviously not deterred either of its present residents. Speaking of whom, both appeared to be asleep.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Austria-Hungary lay on the room's rug, cuttled up against a stuffed animal. Draped over him was the wing of another country. Scattered around the two were an ungodly amount of toys. Little wooden soldiers created a wall between them and the rest of the room.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hungarian Empire smirked and leaned up against the doorframe. This was not what he was expecting, but nonetheless it still brought a smile to his face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Honey. Prussia. I found them," he called out softly as not to disturb the two young nations.<br/>
"Them? What do you mean by 'them'?" Prussia snarled from down the hall.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He stepped back slightly to allow the two Germanic countries in. Prussia stopped, a look of surprise on his face, but it quickly morphed into rage.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Second German Reich! What the hell do you think you are doing?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The other boy twitched, his previously outspread wings folding somewhat closed. Looking upwards, he was met with what Hungary guessed to be his fathers disapproving face. A flash of confusion followed by pure unfiltered fear crossed his face. In record time, he was up and standing at attention.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Explain. What you. Were doing," A quiet hiss from Prussia cut through the air.<br/>
Austrian Empire interrupted.<br/>
"How about you treat your child with some respect, <em>birdy</em>. Instigating fear into your kid doesn't seem like good parenting."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hungary almost didn't have time to step between the two.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Listen," he lowered his voice so only Prussia and Austria could hear, "If either of you so much as touch each other I will not hesitate to break both of your arms and legs. You hear me? I'm sick and tired of your constant bickering."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He didn't wait for a response.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Turning back to the center of the room, he walked forward and carefully stepped over the line of toys. Crouching down slightly he brushed his hand against his sons forehead, and was concerned to find a bump.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"That's my fault."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hungary turned up to face German Empire, who still stood unmoving beside him. His eyes were darting between him and the doorway. Glancing back, it was clear the siblings were not paying attention as both were locked in a starting contest, muttering at each other under their breathes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"He was edging to close to a stairway and when I warned him, he startled and lost his balance. It was an accident. I swear."<br/>
"So he fell down the stairs?"<br/>
"... Yes. He appeared to be alright. Just a small ache in his head," he whispered.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hungary reached under his and Austria's child and gently hoisted him up. He still clutched the stuffed cat in his hands.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"He can have it. Its not getting any better just lying around here all day."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The central European country blinked before smiling.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thank you. I will try to make sure Prussia doesn't hurt you too bad." He said quietly.<br/>
The expression of shock that the other boy was trying to suppress saddened him slightly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>The poor kid. I hope Austria wins this war. He would be so much better in the care of someone who treated him with decent respect.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He made his way back to the door frame and pushed his way between Austria and Prussia's bodies.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Clean up this room," Prussia barked at his son, "We will have a word when I get back."<br/>
"Yes'ir."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As soon as he closed the door, Hungarian began to speak.<br/>
"Your child saved my sons life."<br/>
"Is that so. And what do you want me to do about that? Give him sweets and tell him he is such a good boy for saving your disabled spawn," he laughed, "If I had my way he would have been shot. No sense in keeping a useless-"<br/>
"If my son died back there we would be at war and I can damn well assure you, you would not have won. I wouldn't punish him so badly. He just saved you from dying."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Prussia paled ever so slightly, but didn't say anything else.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>All four of them continued walking, down staircases, and through the winding passageways of the castle, until they came upon the entrance. The two guards who stood there pulled open the doors and a wave of warm evening air rushed into the place.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Goodbye, Prussia. Hope you realize what a bad parent you are," Austria called back.<br/>
"Goodbye, Austria. I hope you crash the carriage and burn," the Germanic-Baltic country yelled back.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Did German Empire really safe Austro's life?"<br/>
Hungary laughed. "No, not exactly."<br/>
Austria let out a chuckle and playfully bumped into his side.<br/>
"And this is why I love you."<br/>
"Really? I always thought it was my rugged handsomeness that you so very much enjoyed."<br/>
"Shut up."<br/>
"Of course."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>_____________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>(I'm too lazy to put things here)</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>_____________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>German Empire sighed as he watched his new friend and his family leave. As much as he wanted to be with them, he knew he couldn't. Father would never allow that. And now more than likely, he would never see Austria-Hungary again. It was good while it lasted.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Again he sighed, but this time not from sadness; at least not all of it. This was a happy sigh. He made a friend. Despite everything Prussia had done to keep him from doing so. He would cherish these past five hours forever.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Turning back to the window and the now disappearing carriage, he waved.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"See you later Austria-Hungary. Someday. We will meet again someday. I promise you that."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They friends now<br/>:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>